


What are we?

by The_Bad_Writer



Series: Draal lives (Draal x Jim story anthology) [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Awkwardness, Character Analysis, Comfort, Enemies to mutuals to friends to lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, JIM IS LIKE 21 BTW, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Potions, Relationship status issues, Shyness, Troll Jim Lake Jr., cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Writer/pseuds/The_Bad_Writer
Summary: (Sequel to my one-shot "With You by My Side")It began as a sworn hatred. Hating Jim. Afterwards, it was mutualism. His life was spared after losing to Jim, later swearing to protect the Trollhunter from imminent danger and teach him to fight. His protector and trainer. Then it was when he was once again rescued by Jim from the clutches of Gunmar at the cave, where he scolded Draal for ever thinking that he was only just his protector... He was also Jim's friend.Now, a new dilemma comes to forever impact Jim and Draal's relationship as they deal with the after effects of Jim kissing him.Awkwardness and Chaos ensue.
Relationships: Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Draal lives (Draal x Jim story anthology) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The kiss of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> OMG here I am with another story with these wonderful bois. Im sorry y'all I just love them sm and I will never get over Draal :( fingers crossed he comes back for the movie!!
> 
> This continuation (its gonna have 2 chapters) is gonna be a lil more in depth in Draal's and Jim's character, and also gonna be way more lighter on the angst than "With You By My Side." 
> 
> This story takes place immediately at the same time as when Draal and Jim kissed in the previous one-shot, with a prologue-ish type of beginning going into Draal's feelings and some heavy referencing from the first story so pleaseee read the other fic before u read this one. For reference, Bold letters represent words from the first part of the story.
> 
> So Enjoy the story :)
> 
> sidenote- Jim is 21 in both this one and my previous one shot. the past events of trollhunters s1-3 happened when he was in college and a young adult.

The day Draal realized the true significance of his relationship to Jim and how much Jim mattered to him wasn't that hard to remember.

It was the day he was rescued from the Clutches of Gunmar, for he was mind controlled and was kept as a servant. He remembers standing among the crystals of the cave as Jim snapped him out his trance.

He wasn’t himself and tried to attack Jim a few times. But he saved him.

That wasn’t the first time Jim saved him, mind you.

See, the beginning of Draal and Jim's relationship began awfully. This was when Jim had only recently been the new troll hunter and received the amulet. Jim went into troll market... where he met Draal.

There wasn’t really a guidebook for being able to bond or talk to the son of a dead Trollhunter, who so happens to have horrible daddy issues and has a thing against your kind… And, who also trained his whole life to be a Trollhunter like his father… And, who couldn’t accept the idea of a human trollhunter…

So, Draal hated Jim with an immeasurable amount of anger. So much anger, that Draal and Jim were off to a DEATHMATCH, for gods sake. Of course, Draal had been the one to challenge Jim to death. 

However, by the grace of Deya, Jim WON. He had Draal at the edge of death, and could’ve easily killed him. But he didn’t. And he was spared. Jim saved him and didnt want Draal to die. Draal was shunned by the trolls after his loss.

However, their relationship proceeded to turned to one of mutualism.Jim rememberers the relief of being saved by Draal from Nomura, and his shock when Draal claimed he owed Jim his life and would now train him.

Time passed after that, and Jim and Draal grew closer. Jim remembers even bonding about girls, during his whole crush phase with Claire before they got together, and the art of human courting and kissing. Jim had Draal as one of his companions as they tried to control and stop Gunmar and Morgana.

But then tragedy struck. Trollmarket was taken over and Draal was captured and he was mind controlled, and Jim was shocked and scared for the fate of his friend.

But they saved him in the cave. Jim was able to get him back.

Immediately after leaving his trance, Draal began to worry about his duty as protector, saying he isn’t worthy of Jim’s loyalty and that he failed his duty because he was captured. But Jim didn’t care. He told Draal that he isn’t just some protector…

He was… his friend. And he wrapped Draal in his arms.

Jim hugging Draal was one of the most important moments in Draal's long life. He remembers the warmth entering his heart as Jim hugged him... 

That was when Draal had that realization. Jim didn't see Draal as any ordinary Troll, he saw him as a friend and companion. And that mattered to him...

The following time after that consisted of defeating Morgana and Gunmar, and they did so. Many things happened in the span of such a short time. 

Jim turned to a troll. He locked himself in the bathroom, and went in the bathtub. Draal was the last to hear about it, and didn't make it in time to be able to use his strength to blast in the bathroom door and stop Jim from doing something Merlin had just recently convinced him to do in the spur of a moment. Sacrifice his humanity to be able to defeat his enemies.

But then it happened, and Jim had turned to a half-troll... Draal would admit, he was a bit taken aback seeing Jim... in such a new, daunting... _somewhat handsome_ form... however, the troll hunter gang was still a little pissed Merlin would do something so daunting as to change Jim's mystical race from human to troll.

"Not so much of a flesh bag anymore, huh, Draal?" Jim smiled, his troll skin reflecting the moonlight as he met everyone as a troll for the first time.

"u-uh, y-yes, Trollhunter..." Draal was a loss of words at the new appearance of his friend. Jim's fangs coming out his mouth... his blue skin and his horns... Jim looked nice..

...

Next thing they knew, Morgana and Gunmar were defeated, and they saved the world from total annihilation

"Happy that we won, Draal?" Jim said in his new haltroll voice that Draal still needed to get used to.

Draal smirked confidently, "Indeed, Trollhunter."

For so long there wasn't anyone in his life like Jim. He was happy he had a friend. 

...

Which leads us to now, where Draal and Jim left off into the night.

* * *

**Draal faces Jim with a passionate look. “We…can’t change what happened, Jim.” Draal tried to give out the best smile he could. “But we’ll go through this together, and I’ll be by your side.”**

Festering courage, Draal hoped his words made an impact to Jim. He knew he wasn't good at the whole... emotional thing-living with a father that didn't even bother to pay attention to him as much as he needed it-but he needed to be able to comfort his... friend. Yup, his friend. He wasnt just Jim's protector, he was his friend.

**...Jim’s troll hands touched each side of his face, and before he could comprehend anything else, he felt what seemed to be Jim’s lips join and smashed with his, joined with an exhilarating shock...**

Shockwaves filled inside Draal's mind as Jim's lips touched his. WHAT WAS HAPPENING??? WHY IS JIMUBDUBWUD*($*@$&)@(EMEP??

His lips and face grew extremely warm, unaccustomed to the feeling of another's lips against his...

...Draal rememberers this. Kissing. Mouths smashing against each other...

Claire and Jim used to do this all the time, when they were mates?!!?... but... he's doing it to _him_ now... 

What did that mean? Was this some sort of courting ritual? What did Jim want to convey to him?

Jim was no longer with Fair Claire, he remembers Toby telling him and Blinky and Argh...

So... Did Draal even think of Jim in that sort of manner? Sure, male trolls could be mates with each other, but he and Jim...

**In what seemed to be a longer period than the Gum-Gum war, they separated. Jim’s cheeks blushed and turned to a darkish blue. Draal’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open.**

Jim's brain wasn't at full capacity, and he had been experiencing an entire mental breakdown and identity crisis inside his mind not that long ago... so when he collected what little of his thoughts remained, he realizes. He just finished kissing Draal, and it felt... Amazing! But... Oh my god... they had _just_ finished taking about Jim's issues with him now being a troll, where Draal had given him words of companionship and encouragement... he wasn't being flirty... he was just being a... friend. And Jim had KISSED him?!

Jim collected his thoughts and broke the silence.

**“Draal…"**

Trying to figure out what to say next, he spoke.

**"...the fact that you’re capable of even confronting me about my problem is shocking as fuck, and the fact that you were capable of hugging is just outrageous.” Both of them laughed at the comment. “I never knew how comforting you could be and I just..” Jim felt tears form in his eyes as he grinned at Draal. “I’m glad you’re my friend...”**

Friends...

FRIENDS???!?! Wait, wait wait wait.... Friends?!

Draal's brain was filled with bolts and gears spilling all over the place trying to piece together Jim's words... 

If he remembers correctly, Fair Claire and Jim weren't "friends” and they kissed many times… They were... what was it Jim said.... yes, Claire was her "girlfriend."

So why would friends kiss each other? What the HELL is happening? What did the kiss mean? What's going on??! However, before Draal could just think of anything-

**Jim jumped up and wrapped his arms around Draal’s neck, faintly touching each other’s horns, as Jim snuggled in the crook of Draal’s neck.**

Draal stays silent... still trying to process what's happening... _Ok, all humans hug one another, and Trolls too. But this is absolutely something that Jim and Fair Claire used to do too, but all friends do this too as well,_ Draal thought...

**Draal had no reaction towards what happened, and when they finally let go of each other, all Draal could do was stare into Jim’s eyes.**

Of course Draal had no FUCKING reaction! He was trying to process being kissed in the DAMN FACE... BY JIM! He never had anything serious with anyone... minus Nomura, but she and Draal didn't do human customs...

That was the start of the aroma... the aroma of awkwardness... Jim and Draal stood and stared at each other... unable to say anything to one another...

"DRAAL!?" The voice of Blinky through the forest echoed through the woods, and finally reach Jim and Draal, as they stopped looking at one another. "JIM!?"

The two were unable to fully function at 100 percent, but they fully knew to start walking over to where Blinky was calling.

"S-Shall we, Trollhunter?" Draal cursed himself because of his stuttering, but he was nervous. He didn't understand anything of what just happened right now...

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, YEAH." Jim slowly jumped away from the bigger blue troll, and they looked at the other before beginning to walk back to the camp. Both were walking fast and ignoring the other's eyes as they made their way to the Blinky.

* * *

Both Jim and Draalwere scolded by Blinky, who was worried sick for them for being away so long, Jim coming up for an excuse for their absence. Next thing you knew, Blinky sent Jim off to Merlin, who had asked for him, and Draal was asked to do something else for the trolls before they all retired to their tents. Neither Draal nor Jim saw each other the rest of the night.

Draal, in his tent, pondered the whole night confused and overwhelmed with thought. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. What was going to happen?

What does Jim... what does Jim want him to be? He called him a friend after he kissed him... But friends don’t kiss each other, right? He’s never seen Toby and Jim kiss...

_BUT IF FRIENDS DONT KISS EACH OTHER THEN WHYD HE CALL ME A FRIEND??_ Draal thought angrily.

_this is so confusing..._ This was too much for Draal’s brain to handle...

Over the thousands of years of being alive, Draal never found true companionship. Sure, Nomura was someone who he had once cared for, but then she turned evil and he was left alone. He’d had never been close to anyone. Not even his own father. All those years of him being the Trollhunter, refusing to even be close to him and dedicating himself to only his duties... that left an incredibly big impact on him, as he’s now realizing. He's never been close to anyone...

But Jim. Jim changed everything. Jim was the one who trusted him and cared about him. He went to Draal for help and he trusted him. To be honest, Jim was probably the ONLY person Draal had ever recognized as a companion...

And now, everything’s changed. Jim kissed, him like "boyfriends" would, and immediately after claimed he was lucky to have Draal as a companion, and now he doesn’t know what anything means.

Draal feels... Does... does he want to be more than just companions with Jim?

—

Jim’s thoughts slowly came back to him. Merlin asked for him because of some tracking issues with how to get to the hearthstone, and afterward he was let go to be in his tent. Passing though the trolls by the campfires and some cooking, Jim could see Draal’s tent as he went into his own.

Funny, that day he had set up the tents, he was still frustrated with his issues about being a half-troll. It makes sense now why Draal had been worried. Jim wonders if Draal had been planning on meeting Jim in the forest.

Jim couldn’t get his thoughts straight that night either, though neither Draal nor Jim knew of the other’s dilemma, as they both lay awake that night in their tents.

Jim was such an idiot. He can’t _BELIEVE_ he did something so stupid as to _KISS_ Draal?! God, this was so embarrassing, and he couldn’t even figure out what Draal could possibly be thinking about Jim…

_Ok, let's rewind._ Jim had his whole problem with his identity-being a half troll-and was crying in the forest, Draal came in and provided comfort for him, and then JIM WENT UP TO HIS FACE AND KISSED HIM…..

Did… did Jim even think about Draal that way? Like, yeah Draal was handsome, in a sorta troll-way. Actually, yeah, Draal is kind of good looking. Jim didn’t really see anyone in a romantic way… except Claire. But they broke up… and that was a while ago... now...

Did Jim even see Draal in an “I have a crush on you” way? Draal DEFINITELY wasn’t the type for Jim to be having a school-boy crush on...

But… he does have that masculine demeanor and attitude Jim found kinda sorta _hot_... and for a while he was Jim’s protector, and that kinda sounded… cute, he guesses? Jim is bisexual, so he swung both ways and the idea of a boyfriend… _no_.

Draal had given him encouragement and words of wisdom as a **FRIEND**. A **COMPANION**. Jim _knew_ this…

He knew now. Why he kissed Draal. Jim was so worked up over his emotions, how it felt to have someone who was there for him because of his identity problem, and it was that moment were he decided to act out and kiss him…

Draal wasn’t his enemy anymore, and he wasn’t _just_ his protector… he was his _friend._

_But, maybe I don't want Draal to be just a friend…_

Maybe… he could learn to _love_ Draal and see him and Jim being even _more_ than just friends…But he took advantage of Draal by kissing him…

Jim felt so disappointed in himself. He was the Trollhunter, he shouldn't be allowing anyone to feel uncomfortable...

Maybe that is why Jim responded like that after the kiss... telling Draal he was happy he was his **friend** and emphasizing it... _“I’m glad you’re my friend...”_

Yeah, that was some good thinking on his part. He needed to make sure things didn't turn into anything so that Draal doesn't feel uncomfortable...

By the grace of Deya, he hopes things will be ok between them. Jim really hopes for it... he _wishes_ and _begs_ that there isn't some aroma of awkwardness between them after this night...that Draal just ignored the kiss and still keeps on being his friend.

**_Draal and Jim begin to relax after they both stress out about the kiss they shared and slowly drift off into sleep._ **

**_But nothing... NOTHING will prepare them for the gargantuan amount of awkwardness and problems between then that's about to come._ **


	2. Speak your truth (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns the hard way that you don’t always get what you wish for in life.
> 
> Also, a cataclysmic event happens that further intensifies Draal's and Jim's dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woohoo. I didn't expect this piece to be three parts, but I just think it'd be better like this cause it would feel tooo stretched out. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, a gentle reminder: I kindaaa forgot a lot about Wizardry Lore and a few plot details from the Acradia Trilogy, so if there's any inaccuracies, my bad :(

A new day began.

Jim and Draal and all of the trolls awoke from their tents, both among the many trolls as they all calculated and insured that everyone was accounted for. Not one troll missing or taken.

Jim remembers relaying Merlin’s message to the trolls yesterday—well, Draal reminded his own message to him last night, when he had forgotten after crying in the forest—that they were to stay here for two days. So they were to be here for another day before it turned to night. Thankfully the shade from the trees allows the trolls to stay under the sun.

Life among the nomadic trolls was beginning to become more normal and familiar to Jim. Everyone was assigned things to do. Cooking, cleaning and taking turns securing the perimeter to ensure they wouldn’t get caught by anyone. It was ok.

New plans were coming along, as they were heading out to Hoboken, New Jersey, edging closer to the heartstone and for a more permanent home. Jim didn’t really like the idea of living the rest of his life moving from place to place.

Likewise for Draal, actually. He didn’t like the idea of staying in more than one space. He wanted a more permanent space for being able to drink and train. Ever since they lost trollmarket, he’s been itching for anew place to call home. Looking through the crowd, Draal spotted Jim; nervous to confront Jim, he turned around and tried to walk somewhere else.

“Draal!” _Bushigal_. A troll called out from his tent nearby where Jim was; thankfully, Jim was still looking somewhere else.

Walking slowly, Draal walked up to the troll. “What seems to be the matter?”

“Oh, I was wondering, before you go patrol the outer perimeter of the camp, could you deliver these boxes over to Merlin’s? He’s somewhere over there” The Troll pointed to where Merlin’s tent was, which unfortunately was here Draal had to pass Jim; he made a mental note of that.

“Theres like 15 boxes here, if you want you can carry as much as you want and I'll have someone else get the res- oh... you’re gonna carry all of them?… ok then, thanks Draal!”

Draal abruptly interrupts the Troll’s instructions and stacks all boxes on top of one another, quickly wanting to get this task over with.

From the corner of his eye Jim saw Draal begin working from afar, helping out by carrying a lot of boxes somewhere before he was heading out to his patrol duty. They locked eyes for a moment. Jim smiled and raised his hands and waved a friendly good morning to him, but instead of receiving acknowledgement, Draal raised his eyebrow at him, and then it looked like Draal was… thinking?

Indeed, Draal was thinking, as all the boxes wobbled on top of each other… _that wave… Jim waves to everyone, not just Claire… yes, indeed, that doesn’t mean anything about courting or anything romantic… wait, but he smiled? Was that a friendly smile?_

Next thing Jim knew, Draal ignored him and kept walking and Jim turned his head away, confused as to Draal’s response…

_Ouch… ok then… maybe he was too busy_ , Jim thought. _I mean, he is carrying boxes. Draal isn’t really one to say good mornings and stuff in the morning, too. He was more of a simple-nod type of guy. Yeah, I’m reading too much into it. Pft, Draal was_ ** _literally_** _carrying 15 boxes when I waved at him, how could someone even say good morning while carrying those boxes… well he could’ve nodded back in acknowledgement to me waving at h-_

“Master Jim? Are you alright?” What Jim hadn’t realized was that he had been standing in place for 45 seconds, _WAYYYY_ to invested in his thoughts to even move a muscle in his body, until now, where Blinky interrupted his train of thought.

“AHH-“ Jim _JUMPED_ at hearing Blinky’s words, surprised and startled. Unfortunately misfortune struck, as Jim hadn’t realized there was someone behind him when Blinky startled him.

That somebody of course, was Draal; He had the idea of sneaking behind Jim, who had been deep in thought for him to easliy stand behind; an easy way to make his way to Merlin’s tent. He had still been carrying those 15 stacked boxes as Jim collided into him, making him lose balance and topple all those boxes on top of them. Everyone in the camp gasped and looked down towards them as Jim fell down on top of Draal, as all the boxes came down coming towards them.

Unfortunately, the box that was on top of Draal’s stack wasn’t properly kept closed, and out came its contents; glass bottles of mysterious liquids that came crashing down on top of them. Jim felt one particular bottle break against his stony skin as the contents came out. However, it wasn’t actually a liquid like other bottles that were now smashing down towards the ground and spraying Jim and Draal; it was a purple cloud of smoke, as Jim and Draal both inhaled it before they even could get their thoughts straight. 

A fit of coughs ensued; Jim is the first to get up as he pushes away a few boxes that were on top of him, and he gasps as he realizes what he’s caused. Boxes all broken and smushed and on the ground.

“Oh, My God…” Jim looked down to Draal, who was still dazed and confused, “Oh man, Draal I am **_SO_** sorry” His tone sincere, he offered a hand to Draal, who looked up with confused eyes, and then took Jim’s hand and helped him out.

“Are you both alright?” Blinky broke the silence among the troll spectators, concerned at the mess that was made and for Draal and Jim’s safety. After all, 15 boxes dropped down on top of them.

“Yeah, we’re fine!” Jim responded and turned to Draal, “…Draal, you ok buddy? Looks like you took some damage.”

Draal rubbed his head in pain, too hurt to even pay attention and analyze Jim’s use of the work “buddy.” Finally he cleared his head and responded, “Indeed, Trollhunter. However it is rather foolish for you to not pay attention to where you were going.”

Jim sighed. _Ouch, but still true._ “I know… I’m so sorry. God, Merlin is gonna kill you if he finds out his stuff… I’m gonna take the blame, it is 100 percent my fault and I will be the one to take credit.”

“It is alright Jim…” Draal put a hand on Jim’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.“On the contrary, it may be my fault as well. See, had I not been trying to sneak behind your back so I didn’t have to see you, I would’ve been perfectly fine. But I chose to, because I do not want to remember our kiss from last night.”

Draal slapped his mouth, covering it as he widens his eyes in surprise at the words he had said.

**Dead silence.** Mouths were open in SHOCK at the words that came out of Draal’s mouth. Everybody looked at Draal and Jim as if they each both grew three heads.

“Oohhhh my god…” Jim whispered to himself…

“And pray tell, what is going on?! Who is talking about kisses that requires this amount of attention from the world?!” Merlin’s voice instantly rang through the crowd of trolls as he shoved his way through the source of commotion. “You all know we must keep a low profile! We have t- …Oh my…” Merlin comes to see Draal and Jim, who were covered in splashes of potions across their bodies, and a mess of them on the ground, as well as some of his other’s items littered in boxes across the floor.

Jim gulped as Merlin wore a face of slight fury.

* * *

Jim and Draal both sat on a bench that Merlin put out as they were in the wizard’s tent; they stood idly as Merlin checked up on them.

“Well, it seems no permanent damage happened; none of the potions entered through any of your mouths or ears. No injuries of course, minus the _damage_ my things were a victim of… are all potions, broken or not, accounted for, Blinkous?”

Blinky stood by as an assistant for Merlin, as he looked at the written list of all of Merlin’s purchase, “Well, it was hard to really count… I count 12 broken and 9 non broken… everything is here… but there _is_ one broken bottle, but its contents appeared to be emptied out and without any trace of liquid…”

Merlin was handed the shards of the bottle as Draal and Jim awkwardly sat together, neither one could even dare to look at the other in the eye; he looked at the potion and groaned. “Oh my gods…”

“W-what is it?” Jim asked.

“By any chance, you too, did either of you remember sniffing something… purple?”

Judging Jim and Draal’s faces of shock as they realize that must’ve been the cause for their coughing, Merlin sighed. “I thought so… _**what you both inhaled was a truth-telling potion**_.”

“ _ **OH BUSHIGAL…**_ ” Draal muttered, a worried and concerned look covering his face.

“A truth potion?!?!” Jim yelled out, shocked at what is happening.

“Yes, a particularly strong one. I assume this would explain Draal’s topic on… _kissing_ being so publicized?”

Draal and Jim both blushed, a deep blue across their cheeks, but Jim answered for Draal, “N-no, abso-ab…ab-absolutely n-no….”

_Huh? What? Why cant I say “absolutely not?!?”_

“I wasn’t lying about the potion being strong, Jim… your body will struggle if you do not speak to someone truthfully, it could even hurt.”

Hurt was right, “Ab-soooo-LUt….Ab-ab-ab….” Jim’s mouth struggles to deny the kiss… it hurts… his mouth is so sore and it aches…

“Master Jim.” Blinky spoke. “Do not struggle and fight it. Spit it out…”

Jim let it…”Ab-absolutelyy…. No, Ab-absolutelyithadsomethingtodowiththekiss!!!” Jim gasped for air as Draal looked to him worried.

“Well then…” Merlin nodded. “This potion is designed to be used for interrogation; it will last for a few hours, and then it will wear off.” He looks at Draal. “Draal, its best you don’t do patrols for the day, and Jim, try not to run into anything else for the day. The both of you can leave now.”

Draal and Jim were dismissed. Both men didn’t say a word as they both get up from the bench, still with no eye contact as they leave.

“So… Blinklous…”

“Oh don’t look at me, I have nooooo clue…” Blinky goes to rearrange some books and put them back in a box, now in a concerned mood for Jim.

* * *

Draal and Jim both walk out of the tent, and into the camp grounds once again.

They are met with a few stares and whispers from the other trolls. Jim blushes, fidgeting with his blue fingers, afraid to ask Draal…

Jim knew it would come to this. One way or another, they would eventually have to discuss last night... things don't just go back to normal, especially if there's a kiss involved… he knew he couldn’t have wished it all for it to be gone…

Draal had really been planning on avoiding him? Seriously? Jim didn’t understand why. _Well, I kinda do. I mean I kissed Draal, but still, what was Draal thinking._

Draal wasn’t able to even come up with a simple thought! _This cursed potion._.. Out of **all** the days in the world and this is what fate had in store for him… he couldn’t believe his luck. And to openly admit-

“So… Draal…” Jim looked up to Draal, and they finally meet eyes.

Draal clears his throat, “Trollhunter…”

“…why were you planning on avoiding me?”

Draal tried to answer, and opened his mouth to speak, “oh, no, it’s...,” but just like Jim earlier, he began learning the consequences of lying with the truth telling potion. Draal moaned and grunted in pain as he struggled to speak, the potion weakening his senses as his lips struggled to create sound; his mouth is aches and it burns, as he tries to come up with an answer that bends the truth.

Jim raised his eyebrows, "Draal, wha...?" His eyes widened a bit as he realized what his struggle to speak meant. "oh..."

Draal, now caught in his own lie that wasn't even a lie, quickly decided the best course of action, which was running away, leaving Jim alone in front of Merlin’s tent.


	3. Misguided Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Draal are still separated from the camp. Each try to find advice from a fellow friend.
> 
> However, when it is time to face the music and finally talk to Jim, Draal tries to avoid it again.
> 
> But this time, Jim doesn't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I expected this to be the last chapter, but it got too long, so I said fuck it and chopped it again. Next chapter FOR SURE is the conclusion to the story, for sure. Ty for reading!

A few hours passed during the day. Trolls strolled around more nonchalantly after today’s hectic event. Jim doesn’t get as many stares as earlier, thankfully.

However, that doesn’t stop him from hidinginside his tent, as he tries to avoid everyone, bothered about earlier events when Draal had run away from Jim when asked why he’d been avoiding him.

He guesses he deserves it. Ever since that night, things have been awkward and very uncomfortable between them.

He couldn’t imagine what Draal was feeling. Maybe he could’ve figured it out, but now Draal doesn’t want to talk to him because he and Jim were both enchanted with a truth spelling potion.

_The fuck’s the point of a truth telling spell if you can just run away without telling the truth._ Well, Merlin did say it was designed for interrogation.

Jim was at a path, and it split into two ends. He could just take path one: ignore Draal and hope this blows over.

But now, he doesn’t think things will blow over. In fact, he thinks this is gonna put a HUGE dent on his and Draal’s relationship. The thought of that made his heart ache. Things won't go back to the way things were, ever. 

Path number 2 was harder: confront him. Jim doesn’t know if he should take it though. He saw Draal’s actions. He didn’t want to talk to Jim.

_Maybe he was scared?_

Jim laughed a little. “Me, scared?” Jim tried to mimic his best Draal impression. “I’m insulted by such words, Trollhunter.” After a few laughs, he sighed. He hoped he and Draal got to laugh together again soon.

Looking throughout his messy tent, he spotted something and got an idea: his phone. Grabbing it, he typed in one number. The person who’s always had Jim’s back.

“Jim! Jimmy-Jams! Jimbo!” Hearing Toby’s excited voice made Jim smile, having not heard it in a while.

“Hey Tobes.”

Jim took five minutes of catching up; what’s new with his mom, strickler, Arrrgh, and everyone else. Then it was time.

“Yeah, nothing’s happened yet to be honest. Summer's been pretty boring." Toby stated. "Soooo, what’s up with you? You know, you usually call me in the weekends...”

“Weekends?”

“Yeah, weekends. Like on a Saturday is when you’d call. I would know, cause I’m your best friend.” He could imagine Toby’s smirk from theother side of the phone. “Got something to ask?”

“As a matter of fact Toby, I do. It’s... a lot... maybe sit down for a second.”

“Is everything ok?” Toby’s voice shifted to a more concerned tone than before. He wondered what Jim wanted to ask him.

“Oh- no! Its, everything’s fine. 100 percent. I just gotta ask for your advice about something... it’s about Draal.”

“Draal?” Toby was confused.

“Yeah...”

He told Toby everything he knew in a matter a minutes. About how he missed being a human. Draal finding him crying. Draal giving him comfort. And then... kissing Draal afterwards. Trying to play it cool and calling Draal a friend to not make it weird. Today’s events with the potions and Draal running away from him.

“...huh. Draal huh?”

Jim sighed. “Yup.”

“So for the first time since Claire, _you’re_ the little spoon.” Toby laughed as he hears Jim groan.

“Not funny tobes.”

“Yup, nope, totally right... let’s see... well, Draal never really was the type to be emotional, if we’re being honest.”

“Yeah, it took me saving his ass the second time to make the bonehead realize we were friends.” Jim smiled, but he turned sad. “I wish I hadn’t kissed him. Maybe then, things wouldn’t be awkward.”

“Well, maybe it should be. You kissed him; why did you kiss him?”

“Well, because I was in the zone, you know? He had said those words to me, and I just kissed him because I was emotional.”

“There has to be more than that, Jim.”

“I guess... maybe I do like Draal?”

“When you were kissing him,” Tobes asked, “what did it feel like?”

“It felt...”

All of Draal flashed before his eyes. From the beginning, all the way to the end. Every time they laughed together or trained together. When he hugged Draal after saving him in the cave. Jim's heart felt warm, and he smiled. 

“It felt... amazing. I... loved kissing him.”

“Well there you go. Maybe it felt like a spur of the moment kiss, but you shouldn’t have just waved it off and dismissed it., you know?”

“Yeah you're right. Thinking about it now, the kiss was nice... and I guess Draal is...”

“What, hot?”

“Toby!!”

“What, I thought that’s where you were going with that sentence!”

And then it hits Jim. “Oh shit! I called him my friend... after I kissed him! What could he even be thinking after I said that?! God, I’m so stupid...”

“Well, that’s where _you_ come in, Jim. TALK to him. Stop thinking things’ll blow over, because they **won’t**. You need to talk to him and ask him how he feels. Draal isn’t gonna come to you; we both know that for sure. Plus, he and you both can’t lie, so it’s easier for him to trust you.”

"But what if he runs away again?"

"You tried running away in the woods yesterday, right? But Draal found you. You gotta return the favor and go to him!" Toby's encouraging voice fueled something inside Jim.

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I think I know what to do now. Thanks Tobes!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m the bestest best friend, I know.” Toby’s confident attitude made Jim roll his eyes in amusement. “Now go to your troll-bae!!”

Jim and Toby end their conversation, and Jim is already on his way out.

* * *

Draal feels like a whelp again. Tiny. Frightened. Scared. Alone.

Nothing has ever made him feel more awful that what he feels right now. Sitting alone on a log as he tries to avert his mind somewhere else.

But to no avail. Everything goes back to him running away from Jim, as every moment since last night repeats in his brain.

This hasn’t been a good day for Draal. At all. Everything was awkward, and now he’s infected with a truth spell, and he wants nothing more than to just dig himself into a hole and die.

Ever since he left Jim by Merlin’s tent, Draal kept replaying the moment where Jim jumped up to kiss him, his tender hands caressing both sides of Draal’s far before he tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, with a smile on his face. Happy. Over and over in his mind.

Maybe it was for the best he and Jim didn’t ever try to talk again. He was an idiot. He didn’t know anything about human cultures, and it was for the best he didn’t even try. Jim would be better off without him.

“Bushigal,” Draal felt himself get worked up and over the verge of tears… _this hurts…_

“Draal?”

The blue troll was surprised at the voice, but thankfully, it wasn’t Jim. Instead, it was Blinky.

“Ah, Blinkous!” Draal chuckled nervously as he glances to see Blinky’s suspicious glare, analyzing Draal as he approached him. “What seems to be the matter?”

“Well, I tried catching up to you, but you and Jim both had left before I could reach either of you.” Blinks crossed his arms and stared into Draal’s souls. “You know very well what’s the matter.”

“I have no idea what y-you-youu-yo-“ Draal grunted in pain, and sighed. “Yes, Blinkous, I may have an idea about what you may be referring to…”

“Draal…”

“Blinkous, me and Jim’s dilemma has nothing to do with anyone but ourselves. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine.” Draal said in a dismissive tone.

“Well, if you don’t mind me rebutting your claim; isn't the reason for your predicament with the potion is because you tried avoiding Jim after your... alleged kiss with him last night?”

Draal groaned, and tried to open his mouth to lie and dismiss, but out came nothing, and he yelled out in frustration. “YES, YES IT IS!” That earned a few stares from other Trolls, but they quickly went back to their own devices.

“Right…” Blinky sighed. “I’ve know you since you were a whelp, Draal. Watching you grow up, I know how difficult it was to grow up with a father that didn’t have time to care for you.” Blinky gives Draal a sincere look. “You can talk to me about this. After everything all of us have been through, you... can talk to me.”

Draal gave him a sad look, reminiscing about his father. All of what he said was true. Kanjigar was never there. Only a distant memory, all because of his duty and dedication to being the Trollhunter.

He told Blinky everything he remembered. Jim’s dilemma with being a Half Troll, and how he found the Trollhunter crying alone in the woods. He gave Jim some heavy words of wisdom and comfort, promising he’d always be by his side _._ Then, Jim had _kissed_ him. He told Blinky about how he was confused; Draal knew kissing was something relating to romance, as he’d seen it with Claire and Jim. However, he was doing it him. Afterwards, Jim told Draal he was lucky to have him as a **friend** after kissing him…that left Draal confused, and he had been pondering his relationship with Jim ever since.

“I don’t know what to do… I wouldn’t mind… being more than a companion to Jim, but he says he is happy we are friends…”

“Hmmm” Draal observes nervously as Blinky takes in all his info about the events of today and last night. “It appears to be that you are little bothered by Master Jim’s actions. That’s completely justifiable; that’s why you must be avoiding him… perhaps this would be an easier dilemma to fix if you don’t go to Jim yourself?”

“Maybe I should.” Draal pondered. “But I don’t.. like this, Blinkous. It all feels like things will be different if I go to him and resolve it; after we talk, thing will never turn back to the way things were…”

Draal shakes his head in frustration, too deep in thought to look at Blinky’s face of surprise when a figure approaches. “I don't know anymore...” the figure comes over.

“Draal?”

That voice. Such concern and worry, Draal’s eyes shift and focus on the owner of that voice.

“J-Jim...”

Jim rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You got a moment to talk?”

He doesn’t remember getting up from where he sat, and he feels his legs doing the work faster than his mind can process. He also couldn’t remember shifting in his ball form, before he rolled away from Blinky and Jim’s screaming voices. He ran away. Again. _I'm a coward._

But Jim doesn't let that stop him, following Draal.

* * *

_Keep going._ Draal rolls and rolls. Jim doesn’t lose pace as he and Draal are neck and neck.

“DRAAL!!”

No answer.

Jim runs, runs, and runs. “Draal! Please!!”

Draal keeps rolling, but Jim’s athleticism doesn’t falter; he keeps at Draal.

“Come on Draal! We have to talk about this!”

“I rather we don’t!” Draal's awkward response makes Jim groan.

_Damnit Draal. Why are you doing this?_

_Why I am doing this?!?_ He wanted to talk to Jim... he _**said**_ he wanted talk to Jim... to tellhim everything he was confused about...

He wanted to talk to Jim. His friend. But that’s the thing; he doesn’t want to just be Jim’s friend anymore, no matter what Jim meant by anything now. He doesn’t give a shit about hugs, kisses, the words friend and buddy. He wants Jim.

Draal keeps moving even though his mind tells him to just STOP.

STOP.

WAIT. STOP.

PLEASE STOP DRAAL.

NO!

“No, DRAAL, STOP! LOOK!” There’s such a large significant shift in the tone of Jim’s voice. One of concern and shock. Draal stops.

Draal’s eyes widen as he realizes. He and Jim were FAR out of the perimeter of where the camp is. He led them out. He didn’t know where they are.

“Hello?” “What’s that screaming?”

Two new voices come from above the hill; Draal and Jim were at the bottom, as they hear the voices at the top.

“Fuck.” Jim whispers to himself. _I gotta figure something out. Fast._

“Who’s out there?” “We should go down and check it out.”

They must be campers. Their voices sounded concerned. Jim looked around his surroundings. They were too fucking exposed. There was a rock to hide in, but it was too far for them to reach. They could keep running, but that would just move them further from the camp, and they couldn't go back because it could lead them to the camp.

And then he saw salvation from exposure. A cave inside the hill.

He looked over to Draal, who was frozen. He put a stern hand and gripped his arm, “Draal, come on, we gotta move.

Draal, frozen and unable to create a though, followed Jim’s lead into a dark cave.


	4. The Beginning Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Draal face the music as they are inside the cave, hiding from campers as they finally communicate their feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww we have reached the ending :( It was fun writing it while it lasted. I hope you enjoy reading!

The flashlight in Jim’s phone isn’t as effective as say, a regular flashlight, but it still got the job done as they made their way inside. The small light shined within the cold, wet, grassy cave as Jim and Draal sat down among the stone; they agreed, without words, to wait for a while before coming out: just in case the campers were outside.

“I think I could find some flint and start a fire,” Draal whisper to himself, observing the different rocks inside the cave.

“Please, if you can.” Jim asked a little desperately, worried the flashlight would drain his battery life quickly. As soon as a new light appeared, Jim turned off a phone to see a campfire Draal created.

Jim made his way to sit besides the fire, as did Draal from across.

They settled into quietness, as the fire Draal created out of flint and wood from a few sticks burned inside the cave, illuminating the two trolls as they finally had a moments time alone; something both weren’t expecting to happen.

Jim and Draal, for the first time since their chase in the woods, looked over at each other, their eyes trying to snatch a quick glance at the other.

Then, the quietness turned awkward as they tried to delay the inevitable, staring at each other as they pondered who would speak first.

“We need to talk.” The silence was broken by none other than Jim.

Draal was taken aback, looking at Jim skeptically. “We do?”

“We do, Draal.” Jim looked at him seriously. "We’re stuck in this cave until we know for sure those people aren’t outside, so you’re gonna talk.” Jim deepened his eyebrows. “And you can’t lie to me, because we still have the potion in our system.”

“Bushigal...” Draal quietly cursed. His day just kept getting better and better...

Jim frowned at his reaction. “Draal, please... You came to me when I was in pain and didn’t know what to do with myself... I was alone and you helped. I want to do the same”

“Right now, all I want is to know how you’re... feeling after what happened last night? Why did you run away?”

Silence.

“...Please, Draal…”

“I ran away because I’m afraid!” Draal growled, angry and confused.

Afraid? Draal was afraid _? Afraid of what?_ “Afraid of what?”

Draal froze... _Should I tell him?_

“Why did you kiss me, Jim?” Draal asked a question back, not answering Jim’s question in an attempt to avoid telling the truth.

“Becau-“ Jim tried to explain, but he was interrupted.

“Do you remember those many nights you and I spent, long ago, in your home? When I still slept in your basement after getting kicked out of trollmarket? We would spend all of our time laughing, sparring… You told me about kissing one night. Putting your lips together with someone, as a way to express love...”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Draal...”

“That was of course, when you still had an infatuation with Claire, but the definition still stands, correct?”

_Oh…_ “Y-yeah.” Jim nods, finally understanding why Draal is potentially upset. Draal thought of Jim’s act of kissing as a sign of love—which makes sense… He remembers Jim’s relationship with Claire and how they acted when in a relationship-

“Then you... you called me a friend.” Draal’s voice was heavy, like he was struggling to comprehend his own words. “I- I didn’t...” Draal looked up to Jim, shocking the half-troll as Draal looked to him with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I didnt understand what to do what that... information.. I didn’t know what you wanted me to be. I was confused, because for a second…”

“Oh my god, Draal.” Jim got up from the floor and made his way over to Draal’s side and looked at him with a painful glance. “Draal, I’m **so** sorry for ever making you fee-”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I knew you regretted the moment you kissed me as soon as you did it-“

“No, please, listen to me Draal!”

Jim cupped Draal’s face with his hands, and forced Draal to look him in the eye. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Draal... I really like you. I kissed you because I love you... You’re special to me... But...”

“But what?” Draal’s curious eyes met Jim’s as he pondered what the half troll could be saying.

“But that night,when you came to me because I was crying in the woods, I assumed you were coming to me _as a friend._ That’s why when I kissed you… I got nervous and called you a friend. But I fucked up because friends don’t kiss each other, and that’s why you were so confused… I was so scared to lose you, and that you would never wanted talk to me again. You... mean everything to me, Draal.” Jim couldn’t pinpoint the exact time tears had started flowing out of his eyes, as he began crying and sobbing in Draal’s face.

“Jim...”

Carefully, he took his thumb and caresses Jim’s cheek in order to wipe away his tears. Placing his hands on the half troll’s shoulders, he whispered, “I made you a promise... last night in the woods. Don’t you remember?” Now, Draal was crying.

Jim couldn’t stop crying, but he smiled lightly as he remembered, “y-you promised you’d be by my side. Always.”

“And I would never break that promise… When you kissed me, I felt something pounding in my chest. I realize now that before I wasn’t able to understand who I wanted to be in your life. Then, you had confused me with you words... I kept asking myself, " **What are we?"** , but now, I understand now… I… I don’t want to be by your side as just a friend, Jim....”

Jim's mouth widens,“Draal…”

“I want to be by your side... as... as your partner, someone who loves you...”

The world stopped. Nothing moved for a few minutes. The campers were probably not even outside anymore. 

Draal took Jim's small hands and held them with his, as Draal looked up to Jim's tear-stained face.

"Jim Lake Junior, will you accept me as… how do the humans say it? Ahhh, yes….” Jim, crying even more harder than before, laughed through his sobs at Draal’s words. “….Would you accept me to be by your side, as your boyfriend?”

“YES!” Jim screamed out, not caring that anyone in the world could hear him. He jumped and dived into Draal’s arms, snuggling his face into Draal’s neck as happy tears came out of his eyes.

“Thats all I ever wanted to hear.” Draal welcomed Jim into his arms, embracing his partner with love.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Jim backed away from the hug. Smiling, hewhispered, “hey Draal?”

Draal raised an eyebrow, “Wh-“

Not a moment to think; Jim tiptoed and kissed Draal right on the lips, wrapping his arms around Draal’s neck as their second kiss sealed the deal.

Draal, blushing furiously, looked to Jim, who gave out a smug grin, “Love you.”

Draal smiled back, rolling his eyes, “I love you too, Jim."

* * *

**_And so, things worked well in the end for our Trollhunter and his new love, as they finally communicated their feelings and finally found one another. However, not as friends, but as much more._ **

**_Of course, they'd later get a stern fit of screaming and yelling from Merlin and Blinky._ ** **_But that could wait, as Draal pulled Jim into another embrace, and they stood there for just a few minutes, happy._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reach the end of this one shot :(
> 
> However, have we reached the end for Jim and Draal? Nope, probably not. Later on I'll remake "Wizards" in a Draal/Jim narrative as the sequel to this. If you paid attention, Jim in chapter 2 of this one shot was talking about heading to Hoboken, and if you watched 3Below Season 2 (Race To Trollmarket), you'd know that's where Jim was (fighting the Knight) when Toby called him ;) . That would be pretty interesting tbh. 
> 
> But anyways, thanks for reading my story to the end :D


End file.
